


Can You Really Call This A Fanfic, I Didn't Give It A Real Title Or Anything

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and their friends goof around in a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Really Call This A Fanfic, I Didn't Give It A Real Title Or Anything

“I don’t believe we can rent out one room to...” The clerk peers at the group. “Three adults and a child. There’s only one bed in there, you know.”

Frisk clears their throat. “Have you seen the beds,” they say.

“Of course I have, but-”

“They’re huge.”

“Policy is policy,” says the clerk, primly. “You’ll need to book separate rooms.”

The group consults with each other. Undyne moves to the front, holding out a stack of cash. “I’ll book one room for me, thanks.”

“Oh, of course.” After taking her money, the clerk says, “This way, please.”

Undyne follows. The others follow behind her.

The clerk stops. “Err...”

“I’m having some friends over,” says Undyne, grinning. Her teeth seem even pointier than usual today. “That’s not a problem, right? You’re not going to say no to a paying customer, right??”

“Of course not!” says the clerk, in a squeaky voice. “Right this way!”

Ground rules for staying in the MTT Resort, number one: one of the group must stay in the room at all times, so that they can let the others back inside if they go out to get more food.

Ground rules for staying in the MTT Resort, number two: don’t get glamburger glitter on the bed.

“It takes up half the room,” Sans complains. “Besides, where else am I gonna put all this glitter?”

“Where do you usually put your food?” Frisk asks, eyebrows raised. “I never see it going down.”

“Trade secret,” Sans says with a smirk. “Can’t tell you everything, even if I have taken a shine to you.”

Frisk grumbles and turns to Papyrus. “Where do skeletons put their food?”

“It dissolves into magic when we eat it, unless we don’t want it to,” Papyrus explains. “Like if my brother wants to find new and exciting ways to make a mess!”

Sans’ grin only gets bigger. “You know me, I’m all about the excitement.”

Undyne is considering her steak in the shape of Mettaton’s face. Frisk slides over on the enormous bed to sit next to her. “What is it?”

“It’s weird that he’d sell these,” she says.

Blink. “But he sells everything with his face on it. Lamps, perfume bottles...”

“Yeah, but when it comes to lamps, people don’t usually do this to them!” She tears into the steak and rips off a quarter of it with her teeth, chewing loudly.

Frisk looks at the steak in the shape of Mettaton with a big hole in his face and winces. “That is weird.”

Papyrus has turned to bouncing on the bed. “I wonder if they have any customers large enough to justify this big of a bed!”

“Maybe he just couldn’t think of what else to put in a hotel room,” says Sans. His rib cage is currently glittering.

Frisk shakes their head. “This bed,” they say, with all seriousness, “is even better when you’re smaller.”

“I believe it!” Now Undyne is bouncing on the bed too. Frisk joins in, and after a moment, Sans shrugs and starts bouncing along with them.

Ground rules for staying in the MTT resort, number three: when it’s time for everyone to sleep, don’t hog the covers, don’t punch anyone in the face while you sleep, and don’t mind if Papyrus ends up cuddling everyone else at once. He just does that.


End file.
